


Already Scheduled

by Lizi_Kuri_Croft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 日本語
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Kuri_Croft/pseuds/Lizi_Kuri_Croft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea knows how to handle her boss.</p><p>This is my first mystrade story and written in Japanese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Scheduled

　ヒースロー空港を出た黒塗りの高級車は、主と彼のパーソナルアシスタントを乗せて5日ぶりにロンドン市内に戻ってきた。2日で終わる目論見だった交渉は、先方の「勃発した不測の事態」と「緊急の内部調整」のために丸4日と18時間を要したが、ほぼ満足な結果に終わった。

　ここは「ほぼ」で満足しておくのが上等だろう。外交に完璧はない。芳しくない条件を英国に有利に転じて治めたのだから。スモークガラスの向こうを流れるオレンジ色の街路灯に目をやりながら、マイクロフトはひとりごちた。

「明日の予定を確認したい。」　

　マイクロフトは窓の外から目を離さぬまま、隣に座る彼のパーソナルアシスタントーＰＡーに言った。

　彼女はブラックべりーから目を上げずにマイクロフトに告げた。

「何もございません。」 　

　マイクロフトは彼のＰＡを振り返り、片眉を釣り上げた。　彼女は淡々と続けた。

「現在は20時25分です。次の業務は明後日午前７時、首相とのブレックファスト・ミーティングが予定されています。それまでは業務に関する予定は一切入っておりません。」

　そこで初めて彼女は上司に顔を向けた。

「サー。明日は日曜日です。そして、貴方が最後に完全なる週末のお休みを取られたのは２か月半前です。本来なら２日間お休みいただきたいところですが、予定外に滞在期間が延びたためスケジュール調整が十分にできませんでした。申し訳ありません。」

　マイクロフトは低く唸った。この有能なＰＡは、彼の健康管理も自分の業務範囲内だと心得ている。もちろん、体調が十分でなければ任務を全うすることはできないことは、彼も理解している。しかし仕事の性質上、生活は不規則にならざるを得ない。そしてここ数日、彼女が自分を見る目に懸念の色が含まれていることに気が付いてはいた。間違いなく、彼の明日のスケジュールはきれいに空白になっているに違いなかった。

「丸１日の休みが必要な状態ではないと私は考えているがね。ボスニアの例の件について、いささか懸念もある。」

　駄目を承知でマイクロフトは抵抗を試みた。

「その件については『一両日は手を打つ必要はない。』と7時間35分前にご指示いただいたかと思います。もちろん、緊急事態が発生しましたら、その時はお出ましいただきます。」

　彼女の視線はもう、ブラックベリーの画面に戻っている。

　マイクロフトは小さくため息をついた。この分ではこれからオフィスに戻ることもできないだろう。そう考えて、彼はふと、空港で行き先について指示した記憶がないことに思い当たった。ブラックベリーを操るＰＡに問いただそうとしたとき、車は止まった。

「到着しました。週末をごゆっくりお楽しみください。」

　マイクロフトは窓の外の建物を見て、両眉を高々と上げた。

「どうしてここに・・・。」

「レストレード警部のフラットです。」

　ＰＡは淡々と告げた。

「・・・アリアーナ？」

「ご自宅に戻られれば、お休みにならないと判断しましたので。」

「・・・アナベラ？」

「警部のご予定はフライト前に確認しております。7分前に警部から、１時間前に帰宅して夕食の支度をしてお待ちしているとの連絡をいただきました。」

「・・・アフロディテ？」

「本日夜以降に必要な着替えは５分前に届いています。」

　かつてＤｒ．ジョン・Ｈ・ワトソンに対してアンセアと名乗ったＰＡは、リムジンのドアを開けて優雅に歩道に降り立ち、上司を外に招いた。

「明後日、午前６時にお迎えに上がります。サー。」

　グレゴリー・レストレードが夕食の支度をして待っている。彼の予定も明日は完全なブランクであるに違いない。

　マイクロフトはＰＡに非難がましい視線を向けてはみたが、同時に頬が微かに上気しているのも自覚していた。

　マイクロフトは車から降り、スーツの裾を伸ばした。

　ＰＡは上司に向かってにっこりと笑いかけた。

「サー。出過ぎた真似ではございますが、警部には、貴方が過去36時間固形物を一切摂取しておらず、最後に睡眠を取られたのは56時間前で、この5日間の総睡眠時間は8時間25分、連続して5時間以上眠る機会があったのは9日前であることを伝えてあります。」

　マイクロフトはもはやＰＡを睨みつける気力もなく、暗い目でレストレードのフラットの窓を見上げた。その情報を得たグレゴリーが彼に対してどういう行動に出るか、十分に想像がついた。

　有能過ぎるＰＡの視線を背中を押され、マイクロフトはためらいながらも建物の入り口へと歩みを進めかけた。

「サー！」

　今度は何かとマイクロフトはため息をついて振り返った。その目の前に黒い傘が差し出された。

「お忘れです。」

　マイクロフトは無言で引ったくるように傘の柄を掴むと、今度は速足で階段を上がって建物内に消えていった。

　ＰＡは頬を緩めて上司を見送ると、リムジンに一人戻り、オフィスへの道を指示した。そして、自分のオフはどのように過ごそうかと考えを巡らせ始めた。

End


End file.
